Notes
by Rainfire111
Summary: Mello IS going to tell Matt he likes him, he's just not going to say it... Cute little oneshot. MxM. Extremely fluffy, read at your own risk! D: Please R&R.


_Mello was never one to show public affection._

_Not to anyone, not even his best friend._

_Matt._

_The person he loved the very most in the whole world._

_Psh. Like he would ever say that._

Just another boring, plain Saturday at Wammy's.

Mello had already finished his homework, and was just sitting there, nothing to do. Saturdays were so dull.

Matt, that lazy ass, was probably playing his stupid games in the lounge, in which Mello had been banned from for a month for...an accident...anyway. Today was his last day of restriction, at least.

Mello jumped off his chair and stalked off into the hallway, looking for some way to stifle his boredom. Two kids ran past him, one laughing hysterically and jumping up and down. Mello narrowed his eyes. They were up to something. Shrugging, he followed them. He had nothing else to do anyway.

"Hey, hey, are you gonna tell her? Are you are you are you?" a hyper little kid practically screamed into his companion's ear. He was probably only 5, after all.

The older kid, probably around 8, glared at him, annoyed. "Not _yet. _Geez. Why are little brothers always so annoying?"

The little kid pouted. "It's not my fault my _big brother_ is too scared to tell a girl he likes her."

Mello held back a giggle. This kid was amusing.

"SHHHH! Don't say it aloud!" the older boy said frantically. He spun around angrily and spotted Mello, who was poking his head out from behind the wall. Blushing madly, he grabbed his brother's hand and ran off down the hall.

Mello snickered. He wished he could tell the person he likes-wait. Why was he even _thinking _that? Mello huffed and took a bite of his chocolate bar. He had accepted a while ago that the person he likes is Matt. It didn't mean he had to become one of those sniveling babies who couldn't say it. Of course, Mello would never _say _it either, and he didn't plan to. But he was going to tell.

When Mello got back to their room, Matt was lying on the bed, the sounds of MarioKart coming from his Gameboy. Mello rolled his eyes. _Lazy ass..._he thought fondly._ Probably won't even notice._

Mello sat at the desk and got out some pencil and paper. Hopefully Matt would only think he was doing homework still...he began scribbling down the usual dribble one would say in a confession. Personally, it'd disgust Mello to say this aloud, but he supposed writing it was fine.

….

He luck didn't hold as he continued writing.

Matt hopped off the bed and sneaked up behind Mello, surprising him when he talked.

"Hey Mels! What ya writin'?" He asked, a pleasantly unaware smile on his face. Mello felt the heat rise to his cheeks. "N-NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" he half-yelled*, grabbing the papers and stuffing them down his shirt.

….Bad idea. Really, _really _bad idea.

Matt, not caring, stuffed his hand down Mello's shirt to grab the papers. Mello tried to stifle the blush, failing badly. He never was one to control emotion. He closed his eyes and waited for the torture that would come once Matt read the note. _Sure, I wanted him to read it at some point, but not at this __very second, in front of me!_

…_.Alright. This is stupid. Wasn't I JUST making fun of those sniveling babies who couldn't tell someone they liked them? This is just as good-_

Mello's train of thought was cut off as warm lips pressed against his. In fact, it caught him _very _off guard, thus erasing all thoughts from his mind. Well, was that actually true because he was thinking this through right now? ...oh who gives a damn. Matt was kissing him.

..._MATT!_

Mello pushed the other boy off him, ready to die right there and then. "DAMN IT MATT, YOU COULDN'T HAVE GIVEN ME ANY WARNING?" Mello shrieked; as if he hadn't been embarrassed enough BEFORE that!

Matt blinked. "Well, you like me right?" he asked innocently. _Psh. Innocent my ass. _"You still could've told me...or something..." Mello muttered. Of course, he was just sulking now. Matt rolled his eyes and laughed. "Alright, I'll ask you next time." he said simply. "But now..." he strolled off over to his bed. "Right now, it's really late, and Roger is probably going to come in here and yell at us for all the noise you've been making." Matt said in a teasing tone.

Mello sighed and plopped down in his bed. _Finally. _Today had been a bit...much. Oh well. He could always take it out on Near tomorrow. He rolled onto his side and faced Matt's already-sleeping figure. Mello smiled a bit. _Lazy... _in seconds Mello was sound asleep.

_**NEXT DAY...**_

Mello was not in a good mood. Or was he? It was hard to tell. Matt had insisted on holding Mello's hand all the way to the lounge, as Mello's restrictions had been lifted today. It had earned a lot of stares but...really, who could care what these idiots thought?

It was at that very moment when they walked into the lounge, that they found Near there playing with his toys. Near glanced up at the two, eying them suspiciously. "...finally admitted, did you Mello?" Near said in that annoying, monotonous tone.

"Shut the fuck up, Near."

~~END~~

What the note said:

_Matt-_

_I'm never. Ever. Going to say this but-_

_I love you._

_Don't expect any cutesy babble out of me._

_This better damn well be enough._

_~Mello_

**A/N: It's sooo cheeesyyy. X_X You OWE me, Holli, for uploading this in the first place...I guess it's cute to read afterwards though. Fjdklsngka.**

**God why do I fail. ;_;**

***half-yelled, is that even an adjective? XD**


End file.
